Tears of Joy, Shouts of Happiness
by Late For The Sky
Summary: Sequel to "Laughs of Sorrow, Smiles of Mourning". Now with bonus drabble! Written for the "Role Reversal" challenge over at sga flashfic.
1. Homecoming

**A/N**: _So yeah... this was supposed to be a comment 'fic over at sga flashfiction , and then it turned into this... It's longer than the 'fic that spawned it. Ooops…_

By the third week of what was somewhat jokingly known as "the Great Disappearance of the Senior Staff", the Expedition was getting used to the altered routines they had to deal with each day. A message had been sent to the SGC, but unfortunately the Daedalus at that time had just reached the Milky Way and wouldn't be returning for another month. That was a week ago. It wasn't uncommon to see Sasha sitting up in Weir's office at a small desk she had moved in there, not wanting to move anything off of their absent leader's desk. Evan occasionally visited her, sometimes because of work-related things, but often just to check up on her. The first few days were the hardest, and Evan had twice found the Kentucky native fast asleep in the midst of a sea of paperwork strewn across her desk. That occurred a bit less these days, now that everything was calming down slightly.

There had been a fierce debate about whether or not the Athosians should be informed of Teyla's disappearance, but that had soon been quashed by Sasha, who had been quietly observing the whole argument. She had risen from her chair, cleared her throat, and then spoke softly, making sure that everyone was listening. 'Just because they don't live here anymore doesn't mean we treat them like relatives we see only once in a blue moon. They are our first and most important allies in this Galaxy, which means that we treat them with the greatest respect possible. Major Lorne and I will go personally to tell them that we are doing everything possible to get Teyla and the others back.' She had left it at that and refused to hear any more debate about it. The Athosians had taken it in stride, which had encouraged Evan and Sasha a little bit.

Sasha was up in "her" office when the 'Gate activated, working on the requisitions for the next time the Daedalus came, and vaguely contemplating what she would have for dinner that night. She stopped what she was doing before the Gate Tech on duty could page her, straightening her command-red Expedition jacket before stepping out into the Control Room. 'Do we have an IDC, Sergeant?' she asked Campbell, coming up behind him. He turned, checking the pertinent laptop.

'Yes, Ma'am.' he replied, nodding. 'It's Major Lorne.'

'Hmm. He's back early. Open up a channel, please.'

He did so, and then Sasha spoke into the radio, a slight smile on her face. 'Major Lorne, you're back early. Is everything alright?'

'Yes, it is.' Evan replied, sounding happier than he had in the past few weeks. 'I've got a surprise for you, though.'

'If it's anything like the "surprise" from M3A-210, I'm not so sure I'd want it.' Sasha said, a teasing lilt in her voice.

'No, this is nothing like that, trust me. Let's just say I found some lost sheep and I'm bringing them home.'

Sasha's breath caught in her chest, and it felt like her heart had stopped. When she remembered to take a breath, she grinned brightly and spoke, trying to keep her voice carefully neutral. 'Well, bring them through, Major.' She motioned for Chuck to lower the shield. Once he did so, she continued on. 'The shield is down; you're welcome to come home.'

'See you in a minute, then.' Evan replied. Sasha moved to the balcony railing, tapping her earpiece as she went. 'Radek, would you please come to the Gate Room? I've got a surprise for you...'

'I'll be there in a moment, Sasha.' Radek said distractedly. 'We think we finally figured out what the device did.'

'Fantastic. Leave that alone for right now and get over here, and quick.' she replied as Evan stepped through the shimmering blue event horizon. A small group of people followed him, dressed in a mish-mash of Expedition and handmade clothing. Evan looked up at her, a big grin on his face. A matching smile grew on her own face as she did a quick mental headcount and found that all ten of the missing Senior Staff, plus Teyla and Ronon, were there, safe and sound. Sasha left her post on the balcony and went down the broad flight of stairs, meeting Evan at the bottom and then going to where John, Elizabeth, Carson, and Rodney stood. 'Welcome home, ma'am, sirs.' she said, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. 'It's good to see you alive and well.'

'It's good to be back, Sasha.' Elizabeth said, a warm smile on her face. 'I trust you've been taking good care of the city?'

'As much as possible,' Sasha replied. 'I'll get a report drawn up for you what's happened since you've been gone.' She paused, and then fidgeted slightly before asking in a rushed voice. 'Um, can I give you a hug? It's been kinda hard with y'all gone and everything, but I'd totally understand if you didn't want to...'

Elizabeth blinked, startled, and then smiled. 'I don't think that would be a problem, Sasha.' she said, opening her arms. Sasha wrapped her arms around her, fighting back tears of joy. After a moment she released Elizabeth, stepping back and wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

'Thanks.' she murmured, blushing slightly. John chuckled, and then ruffled Sasha's hair, a grin on his face.

'Hey, don't I get a hug?' he asked, putting a mock-wounded look on his face. Sasha laughed and then hugged him as well, though with their height difference (John had at least a foot on her, maybe more), it was slightly awkward. By this time, the news of the return of the Senior Staff had spread throughout the city, and the Gate Room was starting to become slightly crowded with all the people chatting and laughing happily. Sasha caught Evan's and Radek's eyes, and they shared a grin of relief as the newly-returned staff circulated throughout the room, greeting everyone, before Rodney pulled Radek away out of sight, going on about the state of the labs and how surprised he was the city hadn't been attacked by the Wraith or been blown up or some other dire situation. Evan and Sasha laughed slightly, Evan shaking his head amusedly. It was good to be back to normal, whatever that was in the Pegasus Galaxy. Now, perhaps, they could relax.


	2. The Thing from M3A 210

**A/N**: A companion drabble to "Tears of Joy". Enjoy.

**THE THING FROM M3A-210**

Evan was tired, sore, and craving a hot shower. It had been a week since the Senior Staff had disappeared into thin air, and he had just gotten back from M3A-210. Not only had he had to deal with the alligator-like creatures found there, one had managed to slip through the Gate behind his team and had caused havoc for the better part of an hour in the Gate Room. The damned thing had finally been dispatched by a fast-moving Marine armed with a P-90 and a wickedly sharp knife; they were still cleaning blue-green ichor off the hard floor in front of the Gate.

He passed Elizabeth's office, and out of habit glanced over to check on Sasha, who had taken up the post during the diplomat's absence. It surprised him to find the lights dimmed and the door shut; a sign taped to the outside both warned of the door's presence (it was clear, just as 3/4 of the walls were) and showed that the Gate techs were slowly regaining their subtle sense of humour once more.

The sign read "CAUTION: Sleeping Sociologist Within! Wake at your own risk!". Evan laughed, and then waved his hand over the door controls, snagging the sign before it got caught as the door retreated into its housing. Sasha was indeed sleeping within, her head pillowed on her crossed arms. She lay on a massive amount of paperwork, some of which threatened to shift and cause an avalanche should any movement save for Sasha's breathing occur.

Evan grinned, and then stepped away from the door, closing it once again. Sasha needed the sleep; come to think of it, they _all_ did. Better let sleeping sociologists lie, then.


End file.
